This invention relates to a process for preparing certain 1H-indole-3-glyoxamides useful for inhibiting sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids for conditions such as septic shock and intermediates useful in the preparation of such compounds.
Certain 1H-indole-3-glyoxamides are known to be potent and selective inhibitors of mammalian sPLA2 useful for treating diseases, such as septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis and related sPLA2 induced diseases. EPO publication No. 0675110, for example, discloses such compounds.
Various patents and publications describe processes for making these compounds using 4-hydroxy indole intermediates.
The article, xe2x80x9cRecherches en serie indolique. VI sur tryptamines substitueesxe2x80x9d, by Marc Julia, Jean Igolen and Hanne Igolen, Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1962, pp. 1060-1068, describes certain indole-3-glyoxylamides and their conversion to tryptamine derivatives.
The article, xe2x80x9c2-Aryl-3-Indoleglyoxylamides (FGIN-1): A New Class of Potent and Specific Ligands for the Mitochondrial DBI Receptor (MDR)xe2x80x9d by E. Romeo, et al., The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, Vol. 262, No. 3, (pp. 971-978) describes certain 2-aryl-3-indolglyoxylamides having research applications in mammalian central nervous systems.
The abstract, xe2x80x9cFragmentation of N-benzylindoles in Mass Spectrometryxe2x80x9d; Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 67, 1967, 73028h, reports various benzyl substituted phenols including those having glyoxylamide groups at the 3 position of the indole nucleus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,363 describes trifluoromethylindoles having glyoxylamide groups at the 3 position of the indole nucleus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,630 describes alpha-substituted 3-indolyl acetic acid compounds and their preparation inclusive of glyoxylamide intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,734 describes the preparation of 3-(2-amino-1-hydroxyethyl)indoles using 3-indoleglyoxylamide intermediates such as 1-phenethyl-2-ethyl-6-carboxy-N-propyl-3-indoleglyoxylamide (see, Example 30).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,850 prepares isoxazolyl indolamines using glyoxylamide indoles as intermediates. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,594 describes analgesics prepared using 3-indoleglyoxylamide intermediates.
The article, xe2x80x9cNo. 565.xe2x80x94Inhibiteurs d""enzymes. XII.xe2x80x94Preparation de (propargylamino-2 ethyl)-3 indolesxe2x80x9d by A. Alemanhy, E. Fernandez Alvarez, O. Nieto Lopey and M. E. Rubio Herraez; Bulletin De La Societe Chimigue De France, 1974, No. 12, pp. 2883-2888, describes various indolyl-3 glyoxamides which are hydrogen substituted on the 6-membered ring of the indole nucleus.
The article xe2x80x9cIndol-Umlagerung von 1-Diphenylamino-2,3-dihydro-2,3-pyrrolidonenxe2x80x9d by Gert Kollenz and Christa Labes; Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1975, pp. 1979-1983, describes phenyl substituted 3-glyoxylamides.
Many of these processes employ a 4-hydroxy indole intermediate. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,326 U.S., herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a process for preparing 4-substituted-1H-indole-3-glyoxamide derivatives comprising reacting an appropriately substituted 4-methoxyindole (prepared as described by Clark, R. D. et al., Synthesis, 1991, pp 871-878, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference) with sodium hydride in dimethylformamide at room temperature (20-25xc2x0 C.) then treating with arylmethyl halide at ambient temperatures to give the 1-arylmethylindole which is O-demethylated using boron tribromide in methylene chloride (Tsung-Ying Shem and Charles A. Winter, Adv. Drug Res., 1977, 12, 176, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference) to give the 4-hydroxyindole. Alkylation of the hydroxy indole is achieved with an alpha bromoalkanoic acid ester in dimethylformamide using sodium hydride as a base. Conversion to the glyoxamide is achieved by reacting the xe2x88x9d-[(indol-4-yl)oxy]alkanoic acid ester first with oxalyl chloride, then with ammonia, followed by hydrolysis with sodium hydroxide in methanol.
The process for preparing 4-substituted-1H-indole-3-glyoxamide derivatives, as set forth above, has utility. However, this process uses expensive reagents and environmentally hazardous organic solvents, produces furan containing by-products and results in a relatively low yield of desired product.
In an alternate preparation, an appropriately substituted propronylacetate is halogenated with sulfuryl chloride. The halogenated intermediate is hydrolyzed and decarboxylated by treatment with hydrochloric acid then reacted with an appropriately substituted cyclohexane dione. Treatment of the alkylated dione with an appropriate amine affords a 4-keto-indole which is oxidized by refluxing in a high-boiling polar hydrocarbon solvent such as carbitol in the presence of a catalyst, such as palladium on carbon, to prepare the 4-hydroxyindole which may then be alkylated and converted to the desired glyoxamide as described above.
This process however is limited by the required high temperature oxidation and requires recovery of a precious metal catalyst.
While the methods described above for preparing the 4-hydroxy indole intermediate are satisfactory, a more efficient transformation is desirable.
The process of the present invention employs a sulfinylation step.
In general, sulfinylation reactions employ the use of hydride bases which cause a delayed onset exotherm and the evolution of gas. Such process conditions are undesirable in a commercial setting.
Applicants have discovered a process for preparing sulfinylated intermediates which is not associated with a delayed onset exotherm and avoids the foaming associated with the liberation of gas.
Patai, The Chemistry of Sulfinic Acids, Esters and Their Derivatives, John Wiley and Sons, 1990, p. 11, teaches a synthesis of sulfinic esters and their salts using a variety of activating agents.
In yet another aspect of the invention, applicants have discovered a commercially viable process for preparing sulfinic esters which result in higher yields, avoids the production of sulfur containing byproducts, particularly sulfones and employs inexpensive reagents.
The present invention provides an improved process for preparing 1H-indole-3-glyoxamides. The process of the present invention can be performed with inexpensive, readily available, reagents under milder conditions and resulting in better overall yield while avoiding the production of furan byproducts. In addition, the present process allows for transformation with a wider variety of substituents on the indole platform. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.
The present invention provides a process for preparing a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug derivative thereof; 
wherein:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of C7-C20 alkyl; 
xe2x80x83wherein;
R10 is selected from the group consisting of halo, xe2x80x94C1-C10alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-C10(alkoxy), xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl and halo(C1-C10)alkyl, and t is an integer from 0 to 5 both inclusive;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, xe2x80x94C1-C3(alkyl), xe2x80x94C3-C4(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94C3-C4(cyclo-alkenyl), xe2x80x94O(C1-C2)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(C1-C2)alkyl, aryl, aryloxy, and HET;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94SO3H, and xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)2 or salt or prodrug derivatives thereof; and
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C2-C6)alkyl, bromo, chloro, fluoro, iodo and aryl;
which process comprises the steps of:
a) halogenating a compound of formula X 
where R8 is (C1-C6)alkyl, aryl or HET;
with SO2Cl2 to form a compound of formula IX 
b) hydrolyzing and decarboxylating a compound of formula IX 
to form a compound of formula VIII 
c) alkylating a compound of formula VII 
with a compound of formula VIII 
to form a compound of formula VI 
d) aminating and dehydrating a compound of formula VI 
with an amine of the formula R1NH2 in the presence of a solvent that forms an azeotrope with water to form a compound of formula V 
e) oxidizing a compound of formula V 
by heating with a base and a compound of the formula RSOX where R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl, or substituted aryl and X is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy, halo or xe2x80x94OCO2(C1-C6)alkyl to form a compound of formula IV 
f) alkylating a compound of the formula IV 
with an alkylating agent of the formula XCH2R4a where X is a leaving group and R4a is xe2x80x94CO2R4b, xe2x80x94SO3R4b, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR4b)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR4b)H, where R4b is an acid protecting group, to form a compound of formula III 
g) reacting a compound of formula III 
with oxalyl chloride and ammonia to form a compound of formula II 
h) optionally hydrolyzing a compound of formula II 
to form a compound of formula I; and
i) optionally salifying a compound of formula I.
In another embodiment of the invention is provided a process for preparing a compound of formula I comprising the steps of:
a) oxidizing a compound of the formula V 
by heating with a base and a compound of the formula RSOX where R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl, or substituted aryl and X is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy, halo or xe2x80x94OCO2(C1-C6)alkyl to form a compound of formula IV 
b) alkylating a compound of the formula IV 
with an alkylating agent of the formula XCH2R4a where X is a leaving group and R4a is xe2x80x94CO2R4b, xe2x80x94SO3R4b, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR4b)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR4b)H, where R4b is an acid protecting group, to form a compound of formula III 
c) reacting a compound of formula III 
with oxalyl chloride and ammonia to form a compound of formula II 
d) optionally hydrolyzing a compound of formula II 
to form a compound of formula I; and
e) optionally salifying a compound of formula I.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention is provided a process for preparing a compound of formula I comprising the steps of:
a) oxidizing a compound of the formula V 
by treating with a base and a compound of the formula RSOX where R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl, or substituted aryl and X is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy, halo or xe2x80x94OCO2(C1-C1)alkyl to form a compound of formula V1
heating a component of formula V1 to form a compound of formula IV 
b) alkylating a compound of the formula IV 
with an alkylating agent of the formula XCH2R4a where X is a leaving group and R4a is xe2x80x94CO2R4b, xe2x80x94SO3R4b, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR4b)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR4b)H, where R4b is an acid protecting group, to form a compound of formula III 
c) reacting a compound of formula III 
with oxalyl chloride and ammonia to form a compound of formula II 
d) optionally hydrolyzing a compound of formula II 
to form a compound of formula I; and
The present invention provides, in addition, novel intermediates of the formula V1
where R1, R2 and R5 are as defined above and R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl or substituted aryl. Such compounds are useful in the process of preparing compounds of formula I.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a process for preparing compounds of the formula RSOX where R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl or substituted aryl and X is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy;
comprising treating a compound of the formula 
where R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl or substituted aryl and M is an alkali metal; with an acid and an alcohol of the formula xe2x80x94(C1-C2)alkoxy.
The compounds of the invention employ certain defining terms as follows:
As used herein, the term, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d by itself or as part of another substituent means, unless otherwise defined, a straight or branched chain monovalent hydrocarbon radical such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tertiary butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, heptyl, hexyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C10)alkoxyxe2x80x9d, as used herein, denotes a group such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentoxy, isopentoxy, neopentoxyl, heptoxy, hexoxy, octoxy, nonoxy, decoxy and like groups, attached to the remainder of the molecule by the oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9c(C3-C4) cycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes cyclopropyl, and cyclobutyl groups
The term xe2x80x9cC3-C4 cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d includes a cyclopropenyl or cyclobutenyl ring having a double bond at the 1- or 2- position.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
The term xe2x80x9chalo(C1-C10)alkylxe2x80x9d means a (C1-C10)alkyl group, substituted with from 1 to 3 halo atoms, attached to the remainder of the molecule by the alkyl group. The term halo(C1-C10)alkyl includes the term halo(C2-C6)alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9chalo(C1-C6)alkoxyxe2x80x9d means a halo-substituted alkoxy group which group is attached to the remainder of the molecule at the oxygen of the alkoxy.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means a group having the ring structure characteristic of benzene, pentalene, indene, naphthalene, azulene, heptalene, phenanthrene, anthracene, etc. The aryl group may be optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of (C1-C6)alkyl (preferably methyl), (C1-C6)alkoxy or halo (preferable fluorine or chlorine).
The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d means an aryl group attached to the remainder of the molecule by an oxygen linker.
The term xe2x80x9cleaving groupxe2x80x9d means a substituent with an unshared electron pair that departs from the substrate in a nucleophilic substitution reaction. The term xe2x80x9cleaving groupxe2x80x9d includes halo, sulfonate, acetate and the like.
The term HET includes pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, pyrrole, pyrazole, furan, thiophene, thiazole, isothiazole, oxadiazole, thiadiazole, imidazole, triazole and tetrazole. The heterocyclic ring can be attached to the remainder of the molecule by any carbon in the heterocyclic ring.
The salts of the compounds of formula I are an additional aspect of the invention. In those instances where the compounds of the invention possess acidic functional groups various salts may be formed which are more water soluble and physiologically suitable than the parent compound. Representative pharmaceutically acceptable salts include but are not limited to the alkali and alkaline earth salts such as lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, aluminum and the like. Salts are conveniently prepared from the free acid by treating the acid in solution with a base or by exposing the acid to an ion exchange resin.
Included within the definition of pharmaceutically acceptable salts are the relatively non-toxic, inorganic and organic base addition salts of compounds of the present invention, for example, ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations, derived from nitrogenous bases of sufficient basicity to form salts with the compounds of this invention (see, for example, S. M. Berge, et al., xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. Phar. Sci., 66: 1-19 (1977)).
The term xe2x80x9cacid protecting groupxe2x80x9d is used herein as it is frequently used in synthetic organic chemistry, to refer to a group which will prevent an acid group from participating in a reaction carried out on some other functional group of the molecule, but which can be removed when it is desired to do so. Such groups are discussed by T. W. Greene in chapter 5 of Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1981, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Examples of acid protecting groups includes ester or amide derivatives of the acid group, such as methyl, methoxymethyl, methyl-thiomethyl, tetrahydropyranyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, benzyloxymethyl, phenylaryl, ethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2-methylthioethyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, triphenylmethyl, p-bromobenzyl, trimethylsilyl, N,N-dimethyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl or o-nitroanilide. A preferred acid-protecting group is methyl.
Prodrugs are derivatives of the compounds of the invention which have chemically or metabolically cleavable groups and become by solvolysis or under physiological conditions the compounds of the invention which are pharmaceutically active in vivo. Derivatives of the compounds of this invention have activity in both their acid and base derivative forms, but the acid derivative form often offers advantages of solubility, tissue compatibility, or delayed release in a mammalian organism (see, Bundgard, H., Design of Prodrugs, pp. 7-9, 21-24, Elsevier, Amsterdam 1985). Prodrugs include acid derivatives, such as, esters prepared by reaction of the parent acidic compound with a suitable alcohol, or amides prepared by reaction of the parent acid compound with a suitable amine. Simple aliphatic esters (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl) or aromatic esters derived from acidic groups pendent on the compounds of this invention are preferred prodrugs. Other preferred esters include morpholinoethyloxy, diethylglycolamide and diethylaminocarbonylmethoxy.
In some cases it is desirable to prepare double ester type prodrugs such as (acyloxy) alkyl esters or ((alkoxycarbonyl)oxy)alkyl esters.
A preferred group of compounds of formula I prepared by the process of the instant invention are those wherein: 
R1 is
Where R10 is selected from the group consisting of halo, xe2x80x94C1xe2x80x94C10alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-C10(alkoxy), xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl and halo(C1-C10)alkyl, and t is an integer from 0 to 5 both inclusive;
R2 is halo, cyclopropyl, methyl, ethyl, propyl, O-methyl or S-methyl;
R4 is xe2x80x94CO2H; and
R5, R6 and R7 are H.
Preferred compounds of formula V1 are those
wherein
R is aryl
where R10 is selected from the group consisting of halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkoxy, xe2x80x94S(C1-C10)alkyl and halo (C1-C10)alkyl, and t is an integer from 0 to 5;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of halo, cyclopropyl, methyl, ethyl, propyl, O-methyl and S-methyl; and
R5 is H.
Even more preferred are compounds of formula V1 wherein
R is phenyl or tolyl; 
R1 is
R10 is selected from the group consisting of halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, xe2x80x94S(C1-C4)alkyl and halo (C1-C4)alkyl, and t is 2;
R2 is methyl, ethyl or propyl; and
R5 is H.
Preferred substituent groups of compounds of formula V1 include the following: 
(a) R1 is 
(b) R1 is
(c) R1 is xe2x80x94(C1-C13)alkyl;
(d) R10 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl and xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy;
(e) R10 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94S(C1-C6)alkyl and halo (C1-C6)alkyl;
(f) t is an integer from 0 to 3, both inclusive;
(g) R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C3)alkyl, and xe2x80x94O(C1-C6)alkyl;
(h) R2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94O(C1-C2)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(C1-C2)alkyl;
(i) p2 is selected from the group consisting of aryl and aryloxy;
(j) R2 is HET;
(k) R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl and (C1-C6)alkoxy;
(1) R5 is selected from the group consisting of halo (C1-C6)alkoxy and halo (C2-C6)alkyl;
(m) R5 is selected from the group consisting of bromo, chloro, fluoro and codo;
(n) R5 is aryl.
Compounds which can be made by the process of the instant invention include:
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
dl-2-((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)propanoic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-(((1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-2-ylmethyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-((1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-3-ylmethyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-((1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-ylmethyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-((2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-1-(naphthalenyl)methyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid; ((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-((3-chlorophenylmethyl)-2-ethyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-((1,1xe2x80x2biphenyl)-2-ylmethyl)-2-ethyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-((1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-2-ylmethyl)-2-propyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-cyclopropyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-1-((1,1xe2x80x2biphenyl)-2-ylmethyl)-2-cyclopropyl-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
4-((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)butanoic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxyacetic acid;
((-3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-6-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((-3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2,6-dimethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-6-ethyl-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2,6-diethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-6-phenoxy-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
(3-(aminooxoacetyl)-2-ethyl-6-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid; and
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-6-phenoxy-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Of these compounds, preferred compounds include:
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxyacetic acid;
((-3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-6-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((-3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2,6-dimethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-6-ethyl-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2, 6-diethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-6-phenoxy-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid;
((3-(aminooxoacetyl)-2-ethyl-6-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid; and
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-6-phenoxy-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy)acetic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Of these compounds even more preferred are:
((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxy) acetic acid and ((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxyacetic acid.
The most preferred compound which can be prepared by the instant process is ((3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxyethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl)oxyacetic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The process of the present invention provides an improved method for synthesizing the compounds of formula I using inexpensive, readily available reagents as shown in Scheme I as follows. 
Ketone (V) is dissolved in a suitable solvent preferably an aprotic solvent such as toluene. Other suitable solvents include but are not limited to tetrahydrofuran (THF), dimethylformamide (DMF), dioxane, acetone. The substrate/solvent solution may be sonicated or heated slightly, if necessary to facilitate dissolution.
The amount of solvent used should be sufficient to ensure that all compounds stay in solution until the desired reaction is complete.
The solution is treated with a base, preferably an alkoxide base, then with a sulfinating reagent of the 
where R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl or substituted aryl and X is (C1-C6)alkoxy, halo or xe2x80x94OCO2(C1-C6)alkyl. The sulfinating reagent may be prepared according to the procedure of J. W. Wilt et al., J. Org. Chem, 1967, 32, 2097. Preferred sulfinating agents include methyl p-tolyl sulfinate, methylbenzene sulfinate or p-toluylsulfinic isobutyric anhydride. Preferred alkoxide bases include methoxide or ethoxide bases of sodium, potassium or lithium. Potassium methoxide is especially preferred. Other suitable bases include but are not limited to sodium hydride, or LDA. Generally, from about 0.75 to 10 equivalents of base relative to the starting material is employed; preferable from about 1 to about 3 equivalents; most preferably about 2 equivalents. The reaction may be conducted at temperatures from about 15xc2x0 C. to reflux, and is substantially complete in from one to 24 hours. Intermediate V1 can be isolated by conducting the reaction at temperatures of from 15xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at from 25xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., more preferably at 30xc2x0 C. The conversion of intermediate V to VI will proceed rapidly if the reaction is run at temperatures of from 60xc2x0 C. to reflux, preferably from 75xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C. more preferably at 80xc2x0 C.
The amount of sulfinating reagent is not critical, however, the reaction is best accomplished using a molar equivalent or excess relative to the pyrrole starting material (V).
In an alternate preparation of V1, a sulfinating reagent is replaced with a disulfide compound of the formula R20SSR20 where R20 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, alkyl or aryl, to prepare on oxidation of the XX is then be readily achieved using an appropriate oxidizing reagent such as hydrogen peroxide or m-chloroperbenzoic acid.
Indole (IV) may then be readily alkylated with an alkylating agent of the formula XCH2R4a where X is a suitable leaving group and R4a is a protected carboxy, sulfonyl or phosphonyl acid group, preferably protected with an ester group, in the presence of a base. Methyl bromoacetate is a preferred alkylating agent. Suitable bases include potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lithium carbonate, cesium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or potassium hydroxide. Potassium carbonate is preferred. The amount of alkylating agent is not critical, however, the reaction is best accomplished using a molar excess of alkylating agent relative to the starting material. The reaction is preferably carried out in an organic solvent such as acetone, acetonitrile or dimethylformanide. Other suitable solvents include but are not limited to methanol, toluene, tetrahydrofuran, methyl ethyl ketone, acetonitrile, or t-butyl methylether. The reaction is conducted at temperatures of from about 0xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at ambient temperature, and is substantially complete in about 1 to 24 hours depending on the reactants employed and such conditions as reaction temperature.
Optionally, a phase transfer reagent such as tetrabutylammoniumbromide may be employed.
Preparation of glyoxamide II is readily achieved in a two step process by first treating intermediate III with oxalyl chloride at concentrations from about 0.2 to 1.5 mmol, preferably at equimolar concentrations relative to the starting material. Solvents such as methylene chloride, chloroform, trichloroethylene, carbon tetrachloride, ether or toluene are preferred. Temperatures from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature are suitable, preferably about xe2x88x925xc2x0 C.
In the second step, the solution is treated with ammonia; either bubbled in as a gas or, preferably, using a molar excess of 30% aqueous ammonia. The reaction is typically conducted at temperatures from about xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C., preferably at about xe2x88x922xc2x0 C. to 0xc2x0 C., and is substantially complete in 10 minutes to an hour.
Hydrolysis of II is achieved using a base such as potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide, preferably sodium hydroxide, in a lower alcohol solvent, such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, etc., or solvents such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane and acetone.
Using standard analytical techniques, such as HPLC, the reactions of Scheme I can be monitored to determine when starting materials and intermediates are converted to product.
The intermediates V1 and IV can be isolated. For example, intermediate IV can be isolated by extraction from a solution of IV in a suitable organic solvent, such as toluene, into a solution of a base and a water miscible solvent. The pH of the aqueous layer must initially be greater than 12. The layers are separated and the pH of the aqueous layer is adjusted to a range of from 1 to 12 more preferably 9-11.5 most preferably 11, Intermediate IV is isolated from the aqueous layer, preferably by extraction into an organic solvent in which the intermediate is soluble. Suitable water-miscible solvents include but are not limited to methanol, acetone, isopropanol, acetonitrile, dioxane or tetrahydrofuran. The pH of the aqueous layer must initially be greater than 12. Concentrations of base from about 0.5N to 5N are preferred, more preferably, from about 1.5N to 2.5N. The most preferred concentration of base is 2N. Methanol is preferred. Although the order of addition is not critical, preferably the pH of the aqueous solution containing the intermediate is adjusted after addition of the organic solvent into which the intermediate IV is to be extracted.
Scheme I(a), below, illustrates the two pot procedure, described above, for the preparation of intermediate IV. Intermediate V1 can be isolated and purified using standard chromatographic procedures. 
It will be readily appreciated by the skilled artisan that the starting materials for the above procedures are either commercially available or can be readily prepared by known techniques from commercially available starting materials.
Starting material V is prepared according to the following procedure. 
R8 is (C1-C6) alkyl or aryl
An appropriately substituted propionylacetate X is first halogenated by treatment with sulfuryl chloride, preferably at equimolar concentrations relative to the starting material, at temperatures of from about 0xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C., preferably less than 15xc2x0 C., to prepare IX.
Hydrolysis and decarboxylation of IX is achieved by refluxing with an aqueous acid, such as hydrochloric acid, for from about 1 to 24 hours. The solution containing the decarboxylated product VIII is neutralized to adjust the pH to about 7.0-7.5, then reacted with cyclohexanedione VII (preferably at equimolar concentrations) and a base, preferably sodium hydroxide, to yield the triketone monohydrate VI as a precipitate which may be purified and isolated, if desired. The reaction is preferably conducted at temperatures of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to ambient temperatures and is substantially complete in about 1 to 24 hours.
The above reactions are preferably run as a xe2x80x9cone potxe2x80x9d process with the reactants added to the reaction vessel in the order given above. Preferably, the reaction is allowed to proceed without isolating compounds of formula IX or VIII, thus avoiding exposure to these volatile lachrymators.
Preparation of V is achieved by refluxing VI in a high boiling non-polar solvent which forms an azeotrope with water, preferably toluene, with an equimolar quantity of an amine of the formula R1NH2, where R1 is as defined above.
Solvents with a boiling point of at least 100xc2x0 C. are preferred, such as toluene, xylene, cymene, benzene, 1,2-dichloroethane or mesitylene, thus eliminating the need for a pressure reactor. Sufficient solvent should be employed to ensure that all compounds stay in solution until the reaction is substantially complete in about 1 to 24 hours.
In a preferred procedure sulfinylating reagents 
may be prepared in an acid catalyzed reaction by reacting an appropraite aryl sulfinate of the formula 
where M is an alkali metal, preferably sodium, and R is xe2x80x94(C1-C)6alkyl, aryl or substituted aryl, preferably phenyl or tolyl; with an acid, preferably hydrochloric acid. The reaction is preferably conducted at ambient temperatures preferably 15-30xc2x0 C., more preferably 20-25xc2x0 C. in the alcohol solvent which corresponds to the desired ester product, preferably methanol. Other suitable solvents include ethanol and isopropanol. In an alternate procedure, the reaction may be run with an equivalent of the desired alcohol in a suitable aprotic solvent such as toluene. More preferably the reaction is run with an excess of alcohol in solvent; most preferably in neat alcohol which corresponds to the desired ester product, 
Preferably, the reaction is conducted using a molar excess of acid relative to the sulfinate starting material.